twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Studios
Nightmare Studios is an member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Early Beginnings Nightmare Studios was inspired by almost all Thomas users. He loved to watch The HO thomas and friends By Ginger Percy (at the time known as flyingscottsmanstudios) and Thomas The Trackmaster Show by a user named Ramahfool. His favorite TWR user was ThomasWoodenRailway at the time but now it is Enterprisingengine93. He thinks all of the series are great. When he got a YouTube account in late 2013 he didn't know what to do. He had a mixture of TWR Trains and Take along trains, but he chose TWR because he had more of the characters. He filmed an opening for his series in Early February and by late February his first episode was released "Splatter and Dodge" because he purchased them in late 2013 and they are two of his favorite characters. Later On After episode 1 he uploaded a video for episode ideas needed and started filming episode 2 Scaredy Engines. Scaredy Engines was not the first idea for episode 2. It was an episode called the rail tour, but was originally never going to air due to trouble uploading it but was moved back to episode 3. He also uploaded a theme for cancelled remakes series and custom themes for his series. He took a break for a while but in that break he befriended Cgiben another not well known user. After the break he knew it was time to make videos again. He finished filming Scaredy Engines and other stuff. He wanted to make shorts because he was having troubles uploading episode 2. So he decided to make a short. Future Plans Nightmare Studios has filmed and edited episodes 2 and 3. He also plans to make shorts, reviews, and clip remakes. He also released a video summer special showing the bazaar side of him. He has also befriended T. Jetmar (now known as RomansTWREmpire), TheRedClass28 (now known as TheRedEngine), Montagueduck48, Toby the Tram Engine, and a user that uses Trackmaster/Tomy and TWR, Tugsfan67. He also is thinking of having more voice actors. He now has decided to cancel his series and instead make short movies. He has shot a remake of Haunted Henry but due to camera issues with the memory card, it is now put on hold. He has no idea what he is going to do with his channel but he does still have a few ideas. Hiatus His last video was a poorly shot TV screening of the Thomas balloon at the Macys Thanksgiving Day Parade. He made a livestream but cancelled it to be a troll. As for episode 2 and 3 of his cancelled series, they may never be released to the public due to how horrible they are. The End Nightmare Studios forgot his password, so he has thought of making another channel. Though this channel will have little to no TWR on it, but instead model trains. Trivia * He has no plans of getting Skype or Twitter. * He has his own wiki for his series.